You Belong with me
by Carla Taisho
Summary: Sango acaba por convencer Kagome a deixar de se esconder por de baixo de roupas feias, e após sua transformação relâmpago, Kagome descobre que não precisava nada disso para alcançar o coração de seu belo e amado vizinho.::One-shot::


_Oi gente! Estava escutando a música __You belong with me__ da Taylor Swift e me inspirei em escrever uma história com o tema, não é uma song-fic e é minha primeira one-shot. Espero que gostem e que deixem muitas reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Mais uma vez o vejo no telefone, pelo jeito brigando novamente com a namorada.

Inu Yasha e eu somos vizinhos desde os oito anos de idade, desde pequenos somos amigos, nutro uma paixão profunda por meu melhor amigo.

O problema é que ele é o capitão do time de football do colégio e eu uma simples saxofonista da banda. Ele é o cara mais lindo e simpático do colégio, eu uma desconhecida.

É estranho, mas sempre conversamos por bilhetinhos, a janela de meu quarto fica de frente para a janela do dele.

_- Você está bem? – _pergunto numa folha de meu caderno. Ele acabara de desligar o telefone.

- _Cansado de tanto drama –_ ele me responde. É sempre assim, não entendo o que ele faz com uma garota daquela. Ela é linda, é claro. Capitã das líderes de torcida. Mas é uma frívola, mesquinha.

-_ Isso é mal._ – lhe respondo. Ele sorri sem jeito. Aquele sorriso que sempre me faz suspirar. Bom, qualquer sorriso dele me faz suspirar.

Será que ele não percebe o quanto eu o amo? O quanto sou apaixonada por ele?

Hoje é quinta feira a noite, sempre estudo antes de ir dormir. Adoro escutar música enquanto estudo, Ha. Músicas que ela não gosta.

Inu Yasha, ela nunca vai te conhecer como eu te conheço. Kikyo é daquelas que usa mini-saia, saltos altos, maquiagem pesada e rebola por ai, como se fosse a rainha da beleza. Você não vê que ela não é a pessoa certa para você?

Sorrio sem jeito para ele. Ele me acena e fecha a cortina. Tem o hábito de fazer isso, quando quer ficar sozinho.

Volto a meus estudos, mas não consigo me concentrar.

oOOoOOOoO

Sexta-feira.

- Bom dia Inu Yasha. – todos os dias antes da aula nos encontramos em frente as nossas casas, para irmos juntos ao colégio

- Oi Kagome. – ele sorri, como amo seu sorriso. É tão brilhante e cativante que acho que poderia iluminar toda a cidade.

De repente ouço uma buzina. Um carro vermelho está parado bem a nossa frente. É ela.

- Tchau Kagome! – ele entra no carro. Kikyo o beija. Sorri para mim como se dissesse _esse é meu, sai de perto baranga._ Sempre tenho essa impressão quando ela me olha desse jeito. O carro arranca e fico parada como uma boba olhando eles ganharem distância.

OooOoOOooO

- Oi Sango! – aceno para minha melhor amiga. Conheço Sango desde a quarta série. Ela tem mais jeito do que eu. Acha que sou uma tragédia quando se trata de me vestir. Mas escolho as roupas que me fazem me sentir bem, oras.

- Oi Kagome! Ah de novo com esse moletom azul? Garota ta sol! – Ela sorri, está vestindo um vestidinho azul claro de alçinha. Sempre deu graças a Deus a dispensa do uniforme.

- Sango nem comece! – A paro com um gesto aborrecido de mão.

- Ai ainda vou fazer você vestir outro tipo de coisa! Como você quer que o capitão olhe para você desse jeito?

- Sango! – a repreendo. Estamos na frente do colégio, alguém poderia ouvir. – Sabe que não tem nada a ver o jeito que me visto. Sou apenas _amiga_ dele, nada mais. Ele nunca vai olhar para mim de outro jeito.

- Ia sim se você mostrasse esse corpo esplêndido que tem! Kagome você ta com dezessete anos garota! Ta mais do que na hora de se vestir de acordo com sua idade! Você parece uma menina da sexta série.

Faço uma cara zangada, já tivemos essa discussão milhares de vezes. Só por que uma vez uma menina me perguntou se eu era da sala dela, sexta série. Caramba! Estamos no ultimo ano do segundo grau! É pra acabar alguém te confundir com uma pirralha de treze anos. Sango sempre joga isso na minha cara, mas estou bem do jeito que estou, só por que nunca tive um namorado, não significa que vou ficar solteira pro resto da vida. Ela também nunca teve um namorado, mas pelo menos já teve vários ficantes ao contrário de mim.

- Sango vamos entrar? – pergunto já aborrecida. Odeio quando ela começa esse assunto logo cedo.

Ela sorri. E juntas seguimos para dentro do colégio. Mal viramos no corredor da nossa sala quando uma bola vem voando em nossa direção e Sango a pega bem a tempo, antes que a dita cuja acertasse minha cara.

- O idiota, não vê não onde joga essa porcaria? – Sango pergunta ao garoto que vinha correndo atrás da bola. Admiro o jeito natural dela de ser. Tão corajosa, fala as coisas na lata.

- Foi mal! Não vi você vindo para cá – ele sorri um sorriso galante. Me ignorando completamente. Sei quem ele é, Miroku. O melhor amigo de Inu Yasha, é da nossa sala.

- Vê se presta atenção, mané. – Sango lhe diz, o fuzilando com os olhos – Vamos Kagome. – me pega pelo braço e praticamente me arrasta para sala, ela está com cara amarrada, sei que detesta quando olham para ela do jeito que ele a olhou, como se fosse um pedaço de carne assada.

- Calma Sango! Ai meu braço! – reclamo quando entramos na sala. A minha sala felizmente é a mesma do Inu Yasha, mas infelizmente da namorada dele também.

Eles ainda não chegaram, Kikyo deve o estar mostrando pelo colégio, como se ele fosse seu troféu. Não entendo realmente como alguém tão maravilhoso como ele possa estar com ela. Mas não alimento esperanças de que um dia me olhe de outra maneira, pelo menos é o que me digo todos os dias como um mantra. _Não tenha esperança, não tenha esperança, você só vai sofrer esperando pelo que nunca vai acontecer. _

- Oi Kagome! – Houjo acena para mim sorrindo como sempre. Esse é outro, ai como é chato! O nerd da sala, se acha super inteligente e sempre fica achando que quero algo com ele, tá louco será que só por que, bom, também sou considerada a nerd da sala, tenho que ficar com ele? Casalzinho de nerds. Perfeito. Kikyo sempre me diz isso. _Por que não fica com ele? Vocês ficam perfeitos juntos, o casal dos nerd. O casal dos patinhos feios. _– Foram as palavras dela. Ai como a odeio! Não a suporto!

- Oi Houjo – respondo com um sorriso forçado.

- Senta comigo hoje? Tem trabalho em dupla!

- Desculpa Houjo, mas vou fazer com a Sango.

- Não vai não! Sangozinha vai fazer comigo né? – Miroku a abraça por trás, quando ela tinha acabado de colocar a mochila na cadeira._ Smack._

- Seu tarado! Nunca mais me toque! – Sango o havia golpeado. Uma marca de uma mão estava perfeitamente ilustrada em vermelho no rosto dele.

Ele abaixa a cabeça esfregando o rosto com a mão, e fingidamente triste vai para sua carteira. Sorrio para Houjo, pedindo desculpa novamente e sento-me ao lado de Sango.

- Bom dia turma. Hoje teremos trabalho em dupla. Ah, seja bem vindo senhor Takashi e senhorita Mizuno. – o professor saúda quando Kikyo e Inu yasha entram na sala. Estranho. Não estão de mãos dadas. E a cara de desgosto dos dois, também me intriga. Será que brigaram?

Quando terminamos o trabalho éramos a segunda dupla a entregar. Observo Inu yasha, pelo canto dos olhos. Ele está sentado com Miroku. Sempre faz dupla com ele. Kikyo sempre faz com sua amiga Kagura, outra insuportável. Inu yasha parece tão desanimado. Está brincando com um lápis, aparentemente rabiscando a ermo no caderno. Ele senta lá no fundo da sala. E eu nas primeiras carteiras. Kikyo senta no meio perto da janela, junto com seu grupo de mesquinhas. No começo achava que era fato concreto que bastava ser líder de torcida para ser nojenta, mas daí Sango entrou para o grupo, então mudei de idéia. Já estava achando que era pré-requisito ser uma vaca.

- Kagome, desse jeito vai entrar mosca! – Sango me avisa sorrindo faceira. Sei que estou quase babando olhando para ele.

- Ele parece mal. Queria saber o que está acontecendo...

- Provavelmente brigou com a vaca.

- Não sei como você a suporta nos treinos da torcida, San. – bufo. Ai como odeio essa garota. E ao mesmo tempo a invejo, por ter Inu Yasha e por ser tão linda com seus cabelos negros lisos e compridos, seu corpo esbelto, somente seus olhos que são horríveis, frios e negros. Me dá arrepios quando me olha.

Eu também sou magra como ela, Sango insiste em dizer que se eu me arrumasse direito poderia muito bem ser modelo e insiste como louca que eu entre para as líderes de torcida. Sei que tenho aptidão para isso, mas não suporto estar perto da insuportável.

O resto do dia passa como um borrão. Chato como sempre. Kikyo me esnobou no intervalo, quando Inu Yasha não estava por perto. Ela costuma fazer isso. Uma vez Inu Yasha a pegou falando asneiras para mim, deu uma bronca nela que ficou para a história. Amei o jeito como me defendeu e pôs o braço no meu ombro, depois me acompanhou para casa e insistiu em me pagar um sorvete. Foi muito bom, no entanto isso só piorou a humilhação dela contra mim pelas costas dele.

Ele é tão maravilhoso. Tão diferente de seus amigos, pelo menos comigo. Sango o odeia. E muitas outras pessoas o temem e ao mesmo tempo o admiram. Comigo ele não é nada mesquinho como dizem que ele é. Nunca o vi agir como os outros, tenho certeza que o nomeiam assim por andar com pessoas desse jeito. Nunca esnobou ninguém, bom, somente uma vez, mas foi por que o esnobaram, dizendo que ele se achava demais. Inu Yasha tem um temperamento explosivo quando o provocam demais. Já estou acostumada com suas mudanças de humor. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, tenho reparado como tem se tornado mais doce comigo, e sempre quando o vejo com Kikyo e seus amigos, ele me parece meio amargurado.

ooOooOOooO

Sábado, melhor dia da semana. Não há ensaios da banda, os quais tenho todas as segundas e sextas. Posso dormir até tarde, sossegada. É maravilhoso.

Após tomar um banho, e almoçar decidi olhar minhas roupas, será que Sango tem razão? Devo mudar meu jeito de vestir? Eu tenho muitas roupas lindas ( segundo ela) no meu armário que me fariam maravilhosa ( também segundo ela). Experimento um vestido lilás, o dia está perfeito para uma caminhada na praça em frente minha casa e um vestido de verão se encaixaria perfeitamente, mas tenho tanta vergonha de mostrar meu corpo. Meu telefone toca. Atendo antes que chame mais uma vez e acorde Souta. Ele é muito mais preguiçoso do que eu. São quase duas da tarde e ele ainda está dormindo. Minha mãe diz que ele é uma criança ainda, em fase de crescimento e precisa de muitas horas de sono, engraçado por que ela não me deixava dormir tanto quando eu tinha oito que nem ele tem agora?

- Alô?

- _Oi Kah! Vamos sair? Tá mó sol, dia perfeito pra ficar ao ar livre!_

- San, eu pensei a mesma coisa! Vamos sim, eu...eu já to pronta. – não me sinto segura em sair com uma roupa dessas, mas devo arriscar, algo me diz que devo usa-lo.

- _Mara! Vamos então, eu também já to vestida, te encontro em cinco minutos na frente da sua casa._

_- _Beleza! – respondo. Sango mora na esquina da rua da minha casa. Bem pertinho também. Ela gostaria muito de ir andando pro colégio comigo, mas o pai dela paga uma perua escolar para leva-la. Ela odeia isso. Acho que o senhor Takeda não quer deixa-la ir sozinha por medo, ele é super protetor com o tesouro dele, é assim que a chama.

Em menos de cinco minutos, estou pronta, coloquei uma rasteirinha no pé. E brincos pequenos de argola. Outra coisa que Sango me enche o saco, é o óculos. Sei que tenho uma grana para comprar uma lente de contato, mas tenho medo de não acostumar usa-las.

Saio de casa e vejo Sango a alguns metros de mim, descendo a rua.

- Daí Kah! Tudo certo? Meu DEUS! Você está linda! Linda! Linda! – ela exclama cheia de emoção, com a mão na boca, incrédula. – O que houve? Ai que vestido lindo!

- Ah decidi começar a seguir seus conselhos... – digo sem fazer caso a sua agitação. É um simples vestido. Nem é curto nem comprido, é um pouco acima do joelho. Não é tuuuuudo isso.

- Ai que maravilha! – ela me abraça emocionada. – Quero ver a cara do Inu yasha quando te ver assim! Ai só estraga essa porcaria de óculos! Será que não podia comprar pelo menos uma armação mais moderna? Você usa esse óculos à anos! Com essa armação roxa redonda e velha.

- Ai Sango, não fala assim do meu óculos! E vamos ficar parada aqui até quando? Está quente! – me abano com as mãos.

- Engraçado, ontem você tava de calça e blusa de moletom como se estivéssemos em pleno inverno ao invés de pleno verão.

- Ah não me amola! Vamos logo!

Nós duas saímos caminhando. A praça era bem extensa, com muitas arvores que faziam maravilhosas sombras frescas.

- Vamos comprar um sorvete? – pergunto a Sango.

- Kah, eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Por que não vamos ao shopping e compramos um sorvete do Mac? É mais gostoso. – ela me sorri, acho que está aprontando alguma. O shopping ficava a três quadras da minha casa.

oOooOoOoooOOo

- Sabia que você estava me aprontando! Por que me deixei convencer a vir aqui Sango? – perguntei, como imaginava ela tinha outra idéia na cabeça, além do sorvete. Ela me arrastou a uma ótica, depois de tomarmos o sorvete.

- Bom eu já tinha planejado te trazer aqui hoje, mas não tinha decidido se te traria, faz duas semanas que conversei com sua mãe e ela me deu sua receita médica dos óculos. Vim aqui e encomendei lentes de contato, e hoje ficaram prontas. Eu tinha pensado em pegar outro dia, mas como hoje você pareceu mais disposta a me ouvir, decidi te trazer aqui agora mesmo. Agora ponha!

- Mas com que dinheiro você comprou?

- Sua mãe me deu, ela disse que ela mesma queria fazer isso, ia te dar de presente de aniversário. – faltava dois meses para meu aniversário.

- Ah Sango, eu não sei...

- É muito fácil de usar, moça. Eu te ajudo a colocar e vou te explicar todos os cuidados que deve tomar. – a atendente da ótica me disse.

Desisti de reclamar, já que afinal as lentes já estavam pagas. A moça me ajudou a colocar e me explicou os cuidados básicos e o jeito que deveria colocar.

Me senti estranha quando olhei me no espelho, as vezes até eu esquecia quão azul eram meus olhos. Concordo, meus óculos antigos chamavam muita atenção para eles, encobrindo meu rosto e a cor de meus olhos, me olhei intensamente e me senti renovada, bonita.

Assim como me senti quando tirei o aparelho dentário ano passado. Incrível como poucas pessoas notaram a diferença logo que tirei. Na ocasião, Inu Yasha me disse que tenho um sorriso fantástico.

- Ok. Tá. Concordo. Mil vezes melhor. – afirmei vendo como Sango esperava que eu falasse algo.

- Ai você está linda! Nem parece a mesma Kagome. Incrível como um simples óculos mudava toda sua fisionomia.

- Eu sei, estava pensando nisso. Acho que a mudança é tão drástica por que meus óculos eram mesmo horrivelmente enormes e feios. Ta bom, admito. Obrigada Sango! – eu a abracei.

- Não há de quê. E agradeça a sua mãe, afinal o presente é dela. Vamos comprar alguns acessórios para aquelas roupas maravilhosas que você tem escondida no armário? – os olhos dela brilharam de excitação.

- Sango! Não tenho dinheiro...

- Ah isso não é desculpa! Meu pai me deu um cartão de crédito! – ela sorriu me mostrando o pequeno objeto, feliz da vida.

Me arrastou por várias lojas, comprando desde bijuterias, cintos e sapatos à roupas justas e modernas, apesar de eu reclamar que já tinha roupas assim demais no meu guarda-roupa. Sango alegou que minhas roupas já começavam a ficar antiquadas por falta de uso, tive que concordar, mas sabia que ela só queria era comprar.

Ganhei milhares de elogios quando cheguei em casa no fim da tarde. Todos estavam maravilhados com a mudança.

Sango, eu e os pais dela, fomos a praia no domingo, segunda feira era recesso e terça, feriado. Aproveitamos dias maravilhosos. Achei incrível a quantidade de garotos que flertaram comigo e Sango quando estávamos em nossos biquínis. Não sei da onde criei coragem de usar o minúsculo biquíni roxo que Sango me comprou. Mesmo estando de óculos quando estava na areia, não paravam de me olhar e assobiar.

ooOOooOOooOOooOO

Quarta feira. Grande dia. Hoje todos no colégio iam notar a nova Kagome Higurashi. Nova? Só se for pelo lado de fora. Por dentro continuo a mesma de sempre, só que com mais confiança em mim mesma e com uma auto estima um tanto mais elevada.

Decidi por vestir um shorts jeans curto( um palmo acima do joelho) e uma regata branca com detalhes em prata, fazia um calor infernal e inspirada nas roupas que usei na praia e claro nos olhares que recebi dirigidos a minhas pernas, achei melhor exibi-las, quero ver os garotos babando por mim, assim como fizeram na praia. Quero ver a cara da insuportável!

Odiava usar óculos escuros, por isso, ia colocar um boné. Mas pensei que Sango não aprovaria, meu boné era meio masculino, não ia dar certo. Penteei várias vezes meus cabelos de modo que estavam bem menos armados como de costume, estavam ondulado perfeitamente e como sempre ia para o colégio de cabelos presos, achei melhor deixa-los soltos.

Coloquei o brinco de argola grosso e prateado que Sango me emprestou. Disse-me que ficaram perfeitos em mim e que devia usá-los com meus cabelos soltos. Passei um gloss, coisa que nunca tinha feito antes, só o tinha por que ganhara no aniversário do ano passado. E sai de casa, com minha mochila nas costas.

- Kagome? – Inu Yasha me olhou de baixo para cima, parecia que não acreditava que era eu mesma que estava a sua frente.

- Oi Inu Yasha. – o cumprimentei sorrindo.

- Você tirou os óculos! Nossa seus olhos são tão azuis! Não me lembrava mais disso... – ele me disse parando bem a minha frente e olhando fixo nos meus olhos. – Você está linda. – me afirmou sorrindo. Percebi que se perguntava internamente a razão da minha mudança.

Sorri de volta, meio sem graça.

- Vamos pra aula? – perguntei. Pensando que logo Kikyo apareceria para pega-lo. Estranhei quando disse que sim e caminhou a meu lado.

- Cadê a Kikyo? – perguntei quando estávamos a uma quadra do colégio.

- Sei lá. Não tenho noticias desde sexta. Mas também, nem quero saber...sabe que há algum tempo que eu e ela estamos nos estranhando, te contei isso.

- Eu sei. – Ele havia mencionado isso a duas semanas, eu não tinha certeza se falava a sério. – Você não gosta mais dela?

- Não sei. – ele bufou.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Antes que entrássemos no colégio, lhe informei que faria o teste para líder de torcida. Ele ficou surpreso, disse que achava que eu não gostava dessas coisas.

- Bom, Sango sempre me diz que sou muito boa nisso...decidi tentar..não há mal em tentar né?

- Claro – ele sorriu brandamente e percebi discretamente o olhar que lançou as minhas pernas. Sorri internamente, será que ele começaria a me notar como algo mais do que sua simples amiguinha? Me perguntei por que pareceu chateado quando lhe disse que queria ser líder de torcida. Por que será?

Quando entramos no colégio, os amigos dele vieram cumprimentá-lo.

- Meu Deus! Inu yasha quem é essa beldade que ta com você? – fiquei sem jeito quando me olharam, Kouga era quem tinha feito a pergunta, Inu yasha me dissera que esse cara era o mais chato de seus amigos.

- Oras, ta louco! Vocês são cegos? Essa é Kagome, da nossa sala. – ele me sorriu.

Vi quando os olhos dos amigos dele se arregalaram, incrédulos. Miroku não estava entre eles.

- Ave maria! Garota você é maravilhosa! Quer ficar comigo? – Kouga me perguntou, segurando minha mão. Que susto que levei, não esperava uma reação tão, sei lá. Exagerada.

- Eu...eu.. – gaguejei, me livrando devagar da mão dele.

- Kagome! – Sango subia as escadas correndo acenando para mim, também usava um shorts, mas sua camisa era rosa.

- Sango! – exclamei feliz pela interrupção. Olhei de novo para Kouga e depois para Inu yasha, que parecia tenso a meu lado. Olhei novamente Kouga e lhe sorri – Desculpa tenho que ir. – voltei-me para Inu Yasha - Tchau Inu. – coloquei me nas pontas do pé e lhe dei um beijo no rosto. Sorri, não consegui resistir ao impulso de beija-lo, foi só um beijo na bochecha, mas sua pele era macia de baixo de meus lábios. Fui até Sango sem olhar para trás. Não ia andar rebolando que nem a retardada da Kikyo. Posso estar me vestindo diferente, mas sou a mesma, disse a mim mesma.

Sango sorriu cúmplice. – E ai como foi com Inu Yasha?

- Foi maravilhoso! Você devia ver a cara dele quando me viu! Acho que nem acreditou que era eu! Mas me reconheceu de cara. To tão feliz! E tão sem graça também, os amigos dele quase me comeram com os olhos!

- Pois se acostume! Você é linda e sabe disso. E cadê a vaca?

- Não sei, não apareceu para busca-lo. Acho que estão brigados. Ele não disse com todas as letras, mas acho que sim.

- Que bom amiga! Ótima oportunidade para ataca-lo!

- Não vou fazer isso Sango. Eu não sou assim e não vou mudar. Já te disse, por fora diferente, mas por dentro continuarei sendo a mesma de sempre, só que quero ser menos tímida.

- Ta bom, você tem razão. – ela sorriu, sabia que eu tinha razão.

Não me tornaria uma idiota feito a Kikyo para conquistar o cara que amo. Quero que ele goste de mim como sou. Só que agora estou melhorada por fora.

O dia foi maravilhoso. Os garotos caíram a meus pés. E eu o mais gentilmente possível os dispensei. Ridículo se aproximarem de mim por minha beleza. Se pelo menos mostrassem algum interesse em me conhecer e não as minhas pernas.

Os dias foram passando, eu havia me tornado uma líder de torcida.

Eu e Inu yasha nos aproximamos, ele disse que ligara para Kikyo para saber onde ela estava e nada dela atender, me disse também que queria acabar com aquele namoro. Tinha quase certeza que ela o estava traindo.

Fiquei feliz por ele querer terminar com ela, mas triste por que ele estava triste, ou pelo menos foi assim que interpretei o jeito dele, ele estava diferente.

Duas semanas depois de minha 'transformação' Kikyo apareceu, armou um escândalo quando Inu yasha terminou com ela e me acusou de ser a causa, me disse coisas horríveis sobre como eu era falsa, que nunca conseguiria ser como ela, e coisas do tipo. Inu Yasha me defendeu bravamente e disse a ela que me deixasse em paz, por que as pessoas têm o direito de se vestir como bem entendem e terminara com ela por que não gostava há tempos mais dela.

Mais tarde naquele dia estávamos conversando sentados na praça, fazíamos muito isso quando éramos crianças. Estava louca para contar a ele sobre o que sentia por ele, por outro lado morria de medo de acabar com nossa amizade, sem falar que ele acara de terminar com Kikyo.

- Kagome? – ele me chamou. Olhei para ele, fazia alguns minutos que tínhamos ficado em silêncio. – Por que decidiu mudar sua aparência? – me perguntou. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam na escuridão, o sol acabara de se pôr.

- Eu...- era agora ou nunca. Não sei se conseguiria contar a ele. – Eu...bom..Sango sempre me disse como sou bonita e como deveria me vestir como uma garota e não como uma velha de sessenta anos. – eu ri, essa era apenas uma parte da razão de minha mudança, a outra era ele.

Ele sorriu – Ela tem razão. – eu o olhei surpresa, quer dizer que achava que me vestia como uma velha? Ele me olhou e viu minha expressão – Não! Não quis dizer que ela tem razão sobre suas roupas, nada disso. Digo que ela tem razão, você é bonita, é linda na verdade. – ele sorriu de novo – Sabe, você pra mim sempre foi linda, do jeito que era e do jeito que é agora. Não precisava ter mudado nada para mim achar isso, nãoi queria nem que fosse líder de torcida, você não precisa disso. Kagome eu...

Eu estava sem fala, ele me achava linda? Mesmo com meus moletons?

- Como assim? – perguntei abobada.

- Eu...sabe pra mim você sempre foi linda...e sabe...bom lembra quando eu disse a quase um mês atrás que estava mal as coisas com Kikyo?

Eu assenti, sem confiar em minha voz. Minha pulsação havia se acelerado e não tinha certeza de qual a razão. Tinha medo do que ele me diria.

- Bom...- ele pausou – Era por causa de você – me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- De mim? – perguntei incrédula e confusa.

- Sim, Kagome..eu gosto de você...eu tenho sentido coisas diferentes por você o ano todo...eu tinha medo do que estava sentindo...não me entendia mais com Kikyo e não sabia como me aproximar de você...Estava tão confuso com meus sentimentos...e então você apareceu assim – ele gesticulou – linda na minha frente, com esses seus belos olhos azuis que fazia tempo que não fitava diretamente...Eu...não quero que ache que te digo essas coisas por que agora você está esplendida e todos estão caindo a seus pés...eu gostava de você muito antes disso...na verdade eu... – ele olhava para os pés enquanto dizia tudo isso, meu coração queria saltar pela boca, estava sem palavras, não conseguia acreditar que era ele quem me dizia isso – Kagome. – ele me olhou nos olhos – Eu...eu – ele encontrou dificuldade em dizer as palavras que eu queria tanto que ele dissesse – Eu te amo – eu disse ao mesmo tempo que ele. Ele me olhou confuso – Você me ama? – me perguntou.

- Sim – eu sorri, achando magnífico aquele momento surreal – Eu sempre te amei, eu Inu Yasha..eu... – me atrapalhei com as palavras e num impulso tão rápido que nem vi como aconteceu, ele me beijou. Meu primeiro beijo, o mais doce beijo. Um milhão de vezes melhor do que eu imaginava que seria. Ele separou sua boca da minha, encostando nossas testas, sorrindo me disse de novo – Eu te amo, Kagome.

_Fim_

* * *

_E ai o que acharam? Muito ruim?_

_É a primeira fic que escrevo em primeira pessoa._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Obrigada! E mandem reviews!_

_Daquela que te ama, Srta Kagome._


End file.
